girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Milvistle and Jenka?
Some fans have suggested the possibility of Jenka and Loremistress Milvistle being one and the same: * In the Radio Theater Shows Jenka gets mentioned as a Jägermonster so I doubt it is her. But there is a Geisterdame shown in the flashforwards. That might be her. --David-hk ** Jägers are apparently made out of other beings through a "here, drink this" method, though. Jenka could be what you get if you do that to a Geister. *** Other than the fact that both have white hair, is there anything to support this idea? Jenka seems to be a pretty straightforward character. **** Well, the question is, is Milvistle among the truly living impaired? And why does Jenka wear the scarf? The wild guess is that either Milvistle was revived with Jaegerdraught or that as a Loremistress she is capable of disguising herself as a Jaeger. ***** She has irises and pupils, while the Geisters' eyes are blank, so I wouldn't bet too heavily on a mere disguise. Jaegerdraught, of course, still a distinct possibility given all the physical changes it produces. ****** Oh, does she ? always ? http://www.girlgeniusonline.com/comic.php?date=20050606 06:24, October 3, 2012 (UTC) ***** What if we look at the timeline? They were sent into the "shadow world" after Agatha was taken from them, so Milvistle's betrayal can't have predated that. On the other side, the wild Jaegers would have been sent off at the very beginning of the arrangement with the Baron; she could have joined Da Boyz later, of course, but she doesn't act that separate from them. Their mission is her mission, as a Jaeger. Actually, if a lot of things happened with just the right timing, Milvistle could just possibly have become Jenka not only before they signed on with Klaus, but while the Heterodyne Boys were still around. Unless I've got something wrong. I might. -Acacia 00:43, 3 March 2008 (UTC) Going through Open Questions and saw this link again. I have to say... this has to be the nuttiest fan theory of all nutty fan theories. It's so nutty, you could put it on bread with some grape jelly and have a sammich. The idea that Jenka is anything but what she appears to be -- a kickass petticoat Jäger on a friggin' bear -- just annoys me so, so much. :P --mnenyver 19:18, 24 April 2008 (UTC) : I think it's an excessive complication. Aside from which, I'm betting that Milvistle is the model for the 'High Priestess' character in the plays, and Jenka's never given any glimmer of a hint of being even thinking about being lovelorn (and congratulations if you made it all the way through those qualifiers). Corgi 06:02, 25 April 2008 (UTC) The reference to Milvistle indicates that it was believed that she did not act alone. Yes, Jenka has the long white hair typical of the Geisterdamen, also a very similar height, build, shape of face (what we can see of it), etc. I believe that she is a rogue Giesterdame, perhaps the one who brought the word of the Heir's existence to the Jaegers, which would explain why she seems to be in charge of the hunting expedition. She probably took the Jaegerbrau and Jagertroth in order to prove her sincerity. I think that she wears the scarf over her face to hide the fact that perhaps she doesn't have pointed teeth like the other Jaegers, which would tend to give away the fact that she's different. She is almost certainly not Milvistle, who presumably would have known the Holy Child was a girl, information that the Jaegers had not known. Ggrihn 18:54, 25 April 2008 (UTC) I want to say I'm posting the following 7 points here not to advance the theory but more as rearguard action merely to work on forum integration. — Zarchne 02:03, 18 June 2008 (UTC) # Yeah, they both have white hair # Yeah, we don't know what Jenka's face looks like # Before Mamma Gkika appeared, no other female Jaegers were known to exist # For all their other features of enhanced attractiveness, Jaegers generally have standard-issue eyes, (Phil draws them the same as everone else's). (Dimo may be an exception; Goomblast's goggles are not evidence either way.) Although Jenka's eyes are not Geister-blank, they are far from standard. # If the Jaeger dialect is due to them being old, say, a loremistress might be just the sort to be more comfortable in it. # Both are enemies of The Other. # Neither are known to Klaus. If I remember correctly in one of the Radio plays Jenka references one of the older Hetrodynes that she served under. That being the case Jenka is too old to be Loremistress Milvistle, which is too bad because I liked the idea. Via Word of God; Jenka's face being hidden is due to an accident. The Geisterdamen do say that Milvistle is dead, which leads me to believe that they killed her herself. 07:31, November 6, 2012 (UTC)A Passing Spark By reading the novels, I know that the Jaeger dialect is actually an Old Mechnicsburg accent; the Jaegers carefully cultivate it so that they wouldn't be written off as just another Wulfenbach military branch. People who remember what it was like before still get freaked out when confronted with that accent. :) HeterodyneGirl (talk) 13:45, January 21, 2013 (UTC)